Kimberley Nixon
Kimberley Nixon (born 24 September 1985) is an English-born Welsh actress. Early life and education[edit source | editbeta] Born in Bristol, Nixon and her six brothers were brought up in Pontypridd, Wales, where she attended Coedylan Comprehensive School, now known as Pontypridd High School. Career[edit source | editbeta] Early career[edit source | editbeta] Nixon is a former member of the National Youth Theatre Of Wales. She trained at the Royal Welsh College of Music and Drama in Cardiff alongside Tom Cullen and Aneurin Barnard, where before graduation in 2007 she secured an agent who signed her up to Universal Studios after appearing in a college production of Quadrophenia. Television and film career[edit source | editbeta] Her career began in autumn 2007, when she starred as the motherless Sophy Hutton in the BBC One costume drama series Cranford, opposite Dame Judi Dench. In 2008, she had supporting roles in the films Wild Child and Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging. Nixon appeared in Easy Virtue ''and played one of the leads in ''Cherrybomb opposite Rupert Grint and Robert Sheehan, before starring in Black Death. In 2011, Nixon played Josie in the Channel 4 TV comedy drama series Fresh Meat. She also starred alongside Michael Sheen, Andrea Riseborough and Iwan Rheon in Resistance, an adaptation of an Owen Sheers novel, which was released in the UK November 2011. Nixon appeared in the musical film Hunky Dory, which is set in 1976 Swansea, opposite Minnie Driver, Aneurin Barnard and George MacKay, directed by Marc Evans. The film premièred at the 55th BFI London Film Festival on 25 October 2011, and was released officially on 2 March 2012 in the UK. Nixon starred alongside Jaime Winstone and, for the second time, Aneurin Barnard in Elfie Hopkins and the Gammons, a horror film about an aspiring teen detective who stumbles into her first real case when investigating the mysterious new family, the Gammons, in her neighbourhood. The film was released on 20 April 2012. In 2012, Nixon starred in the movie Offender, a thriller about a man who sets up his own imprisonment in order to avenge the assault of his girlfriend. In October 2012 she starred in the BBC Two TV comedy drama series Hebburn, alongside Chris Ramsey and Vic Reeves. The sitcom is written by standup comic Jason Cook and is based on his experiences of growing up in the north-east of England. Also, it is announced that Nixon will be starring in the episode "Greenshaw's Folly" in the sixth series of ITV's Agatha Christie's Marple. The episode, based on two Agatha Christie short stories, Greenshaw's Folly and The Thumb Mark of St Peter, will also star Matt Willis, Fiona Shaw, Julia Sawalha, Vic Reeves and Martin Compston, and is set to broadcast in 2013. Nixon will be starring in a Welsh thriller, titled Kingdom of Rain, opposite Julian Lewis Jones. The film will be directed by John Langridge, and is currently in pre-production stage. In 2013 she narrated the BBC 3 documentary series The Call Centre. Theatre career[edit source | editbeta] In September 2008, she made her stage debut as Griet in a tour and London run of an adaptation of Girl With A Pearl Earring. Accolades[edit source | editbeta] In May 2010, Nixon was named one of the 55 faces of the future in Nylon's Young Hollywood Issue. In October 2011, Nixon was announced by Wales Online as number one in their list of '50 Sexiest women in Wales for 2011'. Filmography[edit source | editbeta] Category:1985 births